A Delicious Experiment
by Master Spock
Summary: Sherlock is beyond tired. Slash content. Based on the pilot episode.


**Please be lenient with spelling and grammar as m****y keyboard is broken. I have proof read it myself but it remains un betad by anyone else. Based on the Pilot Episode of "A Study In Pink" Please enjoy!**

He was tired. Tired and hungry. I managed to feed him before his fatigue truly showed, he had barely finished his lemon chicken when he began to sleep on his feet. I've seen it happen to so many soldiers, deprived of sleep for days they learn to sleep on their feet. Appearing to zone out as they march, snapping back to wakefulness when shot at.

I suggested instead of arguing with our landlady we retire to my military accommodation, as long as he behaved there would be no problem with him staying one night. He mumbled something incoherent and slid down off his chair. I called a cab.

He didn't complain.

He didn't argue.

For the entire taxi ride he remained silent, his head dropping every now again as he nodded, waking himself up with a start remembering where he was. Gone was the usual cool, calculated façade of Sherlock Holmes, present was an exhausted husk of a man who needed some TLC.

I just managed to get him upstairs when he spoke, looking round suspiciously he questioned me. Where had I taken him; were they safe, where was the last prawn cracker? Closing his eyes briefly sleep silently took over and he gently laid back, fully clothed, his long legs sprawled carelessly over the edge of my annoyingly small single bed. For a long while I wondered what to do. I couldn't return to Baker Street, I hadn't become an official resident yet and what's more, there was a dead body on the first floor. A body I had put there.

I had to stay.

Sherlock said little as I undressed him, folding his clothing neatly on the chair and pulling one of my exercise shirts over his head. His momentary state of consciousness caused me concern. I had just pulled his trousers down to his knees when his eyes shot open and locked on me. Obviously seeing no threat they closed once more, allowing Sherlock the restful sleep he needed.

But then there was another problem, with a man as large as Sherlock Holmes tucked up neatly in my bed there was little room for me. What little space there was would probably be too cramped for my leg anyway. My damned leg. If only it didn't hurt, I could sleep on the floor. _Damned my leg._

Sherlock offered an answer as he grumbled and rolled over in his sleep, facing the wall he shuffled as close as he could presenting me with ample space to sleep.

After using the ablutions John Watson eyed his new co worker carefully, he was fast asleep judging by his breathing but was it really worth risking being turfed out of bed by a confused Sherlock, for a comfortable night? He had no idea how a rested Sherlock would react to his new surroundings, especially in the dead of night.

"John are you coming to bed or are you going to stand there all night watching me? I won't bite."

"How did you-"

"You're standing on a loose floorboard that creaks ever so slightly as you stand there alternating your weight from your bad leg to your good. I heard you take three steps from the bathroom, you drag your feet when you walk and this carpet is… cheap to say the least furthermore-"

"Enough."

Slowly but without hesitation John slid beneath the duvet that had been concealing Sherlock and sighed. The mattress soothed his aching bones and for one blissful moment he forgot the pain in his leg, the case they had just worked on and the stomach pains his food had gifted him. He even forgot about Sherlock, that was until, the man turned around.

"You seem tense." He said dreamily. "I must inform you that I won't hurt you. I'm not a psychopath like Donovan will have you believe, I am as human as you… With a superior intellect of course."

"Sherlock."

"John?"

This was awkward, Sherlock's arm was now resting heavily, possessively across John's middle.

"Are you tired?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then what was that all about?" John felt his heart palpitate and was sure Sherlock could feel it beneath his sweater.

"What was all _what _about?"

"You falling asleep in the taxi? Letting me undress you?"

"I was curious John." Sherlock murmured pulling John close, nuzzling gently against his ear. Looping a thigh gently over Johns ignoring him when he winced, the pain was phantom and not damaging. John gasped feeling a strong heat against his thigh, a hard heat burning aggressively through his jogging bottoms.

"Curious? Am I just another experiment?"

Teeth grazed John's ear. "A very delicious experiment."


End file.
